Gone
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: [UPDATE: REVISED AND CHANGED] They could wait for the prophesy to come, just one more day. They could wait it out, one last time. They could wait... but, at the same time, they knew they couldn't. They had no more "one more days." They had no more "one last times." They knew the price of freedom was high, but they weren't ready for the cost.
1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody! I bet you didn't expect me back here so soon! I don't have much to thank for yet other than deciding to give this story a try, but I'll thank you guys in the next author's note, in the next part of this four (five if you include the prequel) part saga.

Since this is not just a little thank you section, and will effect the story **_PLEASE READ!_**

In _Sonic Underground_, I found that they all looked way to young to be sixteen, or fifteen in Knuckles' case, and decided to change how old they are during the course of the show. Since this fanfic takes place approximately three years after the course of the show, the characters will be their respective show ages in the story. Also, their birth order is Sonic, Sonia, Manic.

Sonic, Sonia, Manic: thirteen in show

Knuckles: twelve in show

* * *

Gone

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega. Sonic Underground is not part of canon continuity, but shall be treated likewise and, while the author is unsure of who owns said unofficial continuity, knows it is not her.

* * *

Sonia felt the urge to cry as she made her way through the Sanctuary. It was days like this that she missed them most, especially today. Today was her and her brothers' sixteenth birthday. That also meant today she was expected to give an "inspirational" speech at the Freedom Fighters Rally today.

But how could she inspire others to keep on fighting, when she couldn't even do so for herself?

She had lost the will to keep fighting. The princess of Mobius could barely muster the needed facade of unbreakable strength that had been required of both her and her brother for the last three months.

It was that facade that required her to keep the will to win. The Freedom Fighters had experienced a terrible loss, and they needed to know that it had not been in vain. They needed their leaders to stay strong, less the morale of the Resistance die with them.

Some days it was really hard to be a leader.

It had been the day before of what should have been the happiest day of her life. That day now would never come.

The dictator had reached new levels of cruel that day, and she could never forgive him for that.

It had been one exploding ball of light, and they were gone: the Floating Island, Sonic, Knuckles and, her will to fight.

At first, it seemed that the monster had been vaporized with them. No such luck. He was back to hunting them down the next day.

If only her heart had been returned to her as well.

She had lost Sonic, her brother, probably the cockiest person she had ever met, but the most skilled freedom fighter she would ever know. The cobalt hedgehog who would do anything to stop the evil Robotnik and ate chili dogs like that was his job. Not that he was better at munching down chili dogs then playing in underground gigs, he was one of the best guitarists she had ever met, if not the best.

They disbanded officially after playing at the Oracle's funeral a week later, and it was only out of respect for the departed reptilian that they hadn't done it earlier.

She had lost her love and would be husband, Knuckles, the most stubborn, hardheaded person she had ever faced, but also the most loyal, most caring suitor to ever ask for her hand, as well as being the only one her brothers approved of without a shadow of a doubt. He had a great deal of know-how, trying to better his skills at guarding the chaos emerald. He would always be willing to help, so long as he wouldn't be away from his post too long.

He had even saved them from his fate.

She had been dealing with an upset stomach and a fever when she had first woken up. Manic had fractured his ankle in an encounter with some SWATbots a few days prior. It was because of his insistence that both she and Manic be brought back to the Freedom Fighters base that they weren't on the island during the blast.

It was probably the scariest moment of her life, seeing the flash of bright light consume them. Just thinking about it made her heart jump up into her throat.

She still couldn't go a day without wetting her cheeks, even three months after the fact.

She, of course, couldn't let the Resistance know. It would destroy them. Only in the privacy of their -**_her_**\- room could her tears be allowed to fall freely.

Admittedly, she was spending more time than she should in the small bed chamber. Too much time thinking about not just her loss, but the future.

The future hadn't been as predictable, not since the prophecy had come to light. Prior to meeting Sonic and Manic, she and Bartleby, her betrothed, were set to get married a few months after she reached the age of sixteen, three years after her débutante ball.

Once she met her siblings, however, she traded her luxurious and safe life as a noble for the dangerous and normadic life in the Resistance. Even then, with the prophecy of royalty and the council of four, she had still been planning to marry Bartleby once Robotnik was gone.

This had been a rough adjustment for both of them, and the young lovers had even broken up and come back a few times before he made the choice to become a spy for the Resistance. He had been the first of many undercover aristocrats during his time with the Resistance, six months before he was caught and robotized.

It had been only nine months when her idiotic, incredible brothers had set her up on a date with Knuckles.

And now she was left at the altar again.

Now, three years later, the future had taken another turn and she wasn't sure what to do.

_Kick._

A small foot kicked her innards. It wasn't unexpected, it hadn't been the first time, but it still surprised her.

They hadn't known it at the time, but she was almost two months along when she had last seen Knuckles. Her future now consisted of being a mom, and finding her mom was an ideal out of reach. In four months, a new prince or princess would arrive.

She wondered how Knuckles would react. They had always discussed having children someday, but not now and certainly not while the war was still going on. Would he be happy, even if it was earlier than they would have liked? Would he be scared? Sonia knew how seriously he took his responsibilities, and wouldn't run away like lesser teenage boys would, but would he still be scared? Would he be proud of them, having a child even if it wasn't the right time? Would he get... **angry**?

She didn't think he would, but still. She had seen him angry, and it was beyond words terrifying.

When Manic found out, when she had asked him to stay with her while getting back the results of a test, his first reaction was anger.

She hadn't known her brother could be angry and it wad relief it didn't happen often.

He had grown more accustomed to the idea, and was thrilled to be promoted to the title of fun uncle. She could only hope her older brother would take it as well as him.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to turn around. She couldn't let him see the tears. She couldn't _**-wouldn't-**_ let him see the cracks in her resolve.

"Hey, sis," Manic started, resigned to his mask of fortitude, "Happy Sweet Sixteen."

"You too," she couldn't help but return the tired smile he was undoubtedly putting on for her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

It was another minute before either dared move a muscle or make a peep.

Unsurprisingly, it was Manic who broke the heavy, heart-wrenching silence,"I miss him, sis, and I know you miss him too."

The pink hedgehog turned to face her brother as if to ask where he was going with this.

"I know it won't change anything, but maybe we should pay him a visit. I'm sure your fiancé would appreciate the company, too."

He motioned her to follow, though she knew the way by heart. The Wall of Fallen Fighters, a wall dedicated to preserving the memory of their fallen (or robotized) comrades. Their were many names she recognized, even many that she knew well and had gotten close to before they were either captured or killed. Some names, like Bartleby and ART, stood out.

Other names, however, didn't need to stick out. She could find their plaques in her sleep. 492C and 492D, the blue hedgehog's plaque resting right below the red enchidna's.

Tracing her fingers along the wall, Sonia read the plaque to herself as she did at their funeral and every day since.

**_Knuckles Halvard Echidna_**

**_February 2nd 1987 - December 12th 2002_**

**_Guardian of the Chaos Emerald_**

"Hey Knucklehead," she couldn't remember how to breath, "Wish you could be here. I know you'd make a great dad. I wish I could have told you before-"

Her legs collapsed, too weak to handle the heavy weight that sat in her heart, as salty tears blurred her vision into obscurity.

Reaching out for support, she tried to regain her composure. Her fingers, however, recoiled momentarily as they met cold bronze. Once again, her fingers ran over the expertly made plaque.

_**Prince Sonic Ogilvie Hedgehog**_

_**March 4th 1986 - December 12th 2002**_

**_Freedom Fighter_**

"_Happy Sweet Sixteen, Sonic,_" she cried silently, wishing that she would just wake up from this nightmare already, "_Hope your enjoying truckloads of chili dogs right now, wherever you are._"

If only she knew how close she was to them.


	2. Extra: Débutante

Author's Note:

Just a little bit of (much needed) humorous dialogue I came up with while doing revisions. Enjoy!

* * *

Débutante

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega. Sonic Underground is not part of canon continuity, but shall be treated likewise and, while the author is unsure of who owns said unofficial continuity, knows it is not her.

* * *

"So this debunkate ball thing, what is it?" Manic leaned up against the side of the van as Sonic ran laps around camp.

Sonia sighed, resigned to wishing her brothers were a bit more cultured, "A _débutante __ball_ is a party where girls who have come of traditional marrying age are introduced to society."

_"WOAH-WHOA-WHOA!_" Sonic shrieked as he skidded to a hault, "_**MARRYING AGE! **_We're **thirteen**! For chaos sake, Sonia, you're not ready to get married! None of us are!"

"Relax Sonic," she rolled her eyes in amusement as a burst of mirth shot from her mouth, "We don't get married till we're sixteen."

"Like that's any better!" Sonic snapped, fearing her too early marriage.

"Yeah," Manic added, finally getting past the shock, "We don't know what love _is_ yet, yet alone who we love."

"Well, I know I love you two numbskulls," she retorted with a smirk.

She knew she had won.


End file.
